This invention relates generally to strategic and tactical board games and more specifically to those employing playing pieces that represent adversarial units having specified capabilities, that are deployed with respect to a defined geographic arena of operation, and that are controlled in part by random instructions indicated by dice, cards, spinning devices and the like.